Over Fangs and Katanas
by WhiteWolf99
Summary: A new evil greatly threathens Jump City. Now it's up to the Teen Titans to stop them. As they got help from two youngster, Raven's world turn into chaos, since she's not fond of kids. But who knows? Like they say; "People can change." Even to a person as cold as her. Crappy summary, first fanfic. Please R&R. DISCLAIMER: I do Not own any thing here BUT the story itself
1. Chapter 1: The Beginnings

**Hi guys! So where to start? Okay, so this is my first fanfic, I'm 14 YO and I just learned english so please forgive me if there's any mistakes on tenses, grammars, or spellings. And actually, this is a crossover on Okami, but I dunno why, the Crossover button seems to malfunctioning. Nyeh. Reviews are totally welcomed of all sorts. Sorry if the story's bad! I'm working on it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans nor Okami.**

'...' **For Thoughts**

"..." **For Dialogs**

A shadowy figure ran trough the darkness of the tunnel without stop, panting and huffing. She could feel her heartbeat rate getting higher and higher as she run longer. The sound of shuffling shoe echoed trough the tunnel. A loud shriek was heard ahead. It gave the her a boost of speed and she was out of the tunnel before she even know it.

The sky was dark, the lights of moon shone gently one her. It was beautiful, but she doesn't have time to sightseeing. Suddenly, a black and purple smoke appeared in front of her, circling and exploded, revealing something... A green monkey-like creature, carrying a dull-colored golden flute*. It stood higher than any humans, and it has a paper sticking in front of it's face with a kanji written in the paper.

Bah, how does it even sees things with the paper blocking it's view like that?

It played the flute for awhile and stopped to twirl it, hopping around vigorously like an animal that's ready to lunge. It then let out a high-pitch shriek and jumped into the thin air and raised the flute to strike. The girl quickly unsheathed both of her katanas from her back and crossed it in front of her, forming an X as a blocking act. The flute (surprisingly strong) clashes with the girl's katanas and emitted a few colorful sparks. In no more than 5 seconds the flute was tossed a few meters away, leaving the creature vulnerable to be attacked. The girl put on a sly smile as she raised her katanas and sliced trough the creature, leaving no chance for it to back away. The creature bursted into flowers and disappeared, leaving a fresh scent behind.

A moment later, more smokes appeared, revealing five more of those creatures. The girl doesn't seem scared, though. She sheated her katanas and took a few steps backwards. The creature cocked it's head to one side in confusion and looked to it's fellow creatures. Why does she sheated her katanas? With no katanas it's the same thing as suicide, right?

The girl stared blankly at the creatures, and uttered some words before something came out of her backpack, jumping. It did a backflip in mid-air and turned into a large, 4-legged animal. Taking the size of a large bull, perhaps even sligthly bigger.

It let out a fierce growl before charging into three of the creatures, bite their neck in one swipe and jumped while holding them. It closed its jaws in mid-air, making a loud 'crunch' noise, and slammed them into the ground. Three heads rolled from the animal's mouth, three headless creatures bursted into flowers. The remaining two shrieked in fear, shivered from witnessing the attack, and tried to run. But before they can take any steps further, the animal dashed towards them, opening it's mouth wide, it's teeths emanating lights, went TROUGH them, and snapped closed it's mouth. In matter of second, the animal is in front of the creatures, it's back facing them. It stood still, as if it's waiting for something to happen. The creatures were frozen, it seems they didn't really realized what just happened before their body splitted into two, receiving the same fate as their deceased comrades.

The girl grinned, they didn't even break a sweat beating those freaks. Sheesh. The overgrown-beast tugged a little smile on it's lips and looked back at the girl, expecting an answer.

"You did great." She petted the animal. Another loud shriek was heard from far away. "Now let's get moving before those darn lowlifes make another mess." The girl climb onto the animal's back. It growled before charging at an incredible speed.

Somewhere, in a T-shaped tower in a small, isolated island not far from Jump City, happened a rumpus. And not because of some kind of party, I'll tell you. It's more like a big quarrel of two juveniles. Yeah, a loud noisiness made by two juveniles bickering. One half-robot man and one green boy.

Starfire watches the two men quarrel as she made some kind of 'who-knows-what' food from her home planet in the kitchen. The fight has gone on for, what? 2 hours? She was confused of why the two hasn't been tired arguing to each other that long. She turned her vision to Raven not far from her, who is now levitating a few feets of the ground, making a lotus position and uttering the word 'Azarath Metrion Zinthos' over and over. The mysterious lady would sometimes stop chanting and open one of her eyes in annoyance of the sound Cyborg and Beast Boy made. Robin is checking the super-computer, moving and clicking his fingers into the buttons, displaying pictures of some villains and writings. He would scratch his chin in times to times. He was too preoccupied to be bothered by the fighting teens. She wonders what might troubled him. Humans of Earth are unique creatures. Starfire would never truly understand them.

"I can't believe you lost it, B! Now I can't play the G. ame Station 2 anymore!" Cyborg frantically rummage the shelf, throwing everything out of his way, making a huge mess. One the stuff was thrown into Starfire's purple cooking, making it bubbly and exploded. The young tamaranian manage to yelled "Eek!" before purple goos covered her entirely. The stench was so strong so had to cover her nose. Great, now she have to start over, and the smell will accompany her for a few days.

Beast Boy searched the sofa, throwing the pillow into the air.

"Hey! Don't blame it on me! Why makes you so sure I lost it? I could've been Silkie or somebody else!"

Silkie let out a feeble growl from his tiny mouth, dedicated to Beast Boy from the dining table he was lying on.

Cyborg walked to where Beast Boy is standing, the green boy could swear he saw smokes coming out from the robot's nose, which is weird. He then lowered himself to face him eye-level.

"Uh, cause, that's the tenth disk that you lost this week?" Cyborg said while poking his finger to his chest. Beast Boy gave him an irritated gaze.

The goo-covered Starfire walked over to Raven. She has stop meditating and she was crossing her arms, due to the noises. She was definitely gotten fed-up. Starfire points to the two.

"Would I be of assistance to them, friend Raven? Perhaps I could-"

Raven cutted her sentence and shook her head slowly. She rubbed her temple in disbelief. Starfire continue to watch the 'show'.

"I didn't lost it! The last time I hold that thing is three weeks ago!"

"You expect me to believe that you don't play game in three weeks? Heck, you can't even stand a minute without a game!"

Raven's face, who was annoyed before, is now starting to lit with anger.

"That's enough." She slowly spat at the two, who gave no response and kept bickering. It's either they ignore her or didn't hear her.

Starfire continue to watch in confusion. Looks like a day will never pass without a racket, huh?

"Like you never lost something. You lost my Boom Box's remote" Beast Boy pointed at his large stereo near the table.

"I did it on purpose. If I didn't lost it we're all gonna be deaf with your stupid over-loud music!"

Raven's patience is wearing thin, she feel like she's gonna blow up at any minute. Oh, how she missed the sound of peace and quite.

"I said that's enough." She said again, a little louder this time. Again, receiving no response.

"You just said it because you don't like music. Pfft, lame."

Beast Boy look away from Cyborg and crossed his arm. Cyborg was getting angrier, he threw his arms in the sky in anger.

"I DO like music, if it wasn't for-" He abruptly stops and realized something. "Hey! Don't you dare changing the subject!"

Starfire turned back to Raven and surprised of what she saw. She saw Raven, engulfed with black flame-like energy, her eyes is filled with flashing red lights, her hair stood up like when someone gets when he was electrocuted. Her cloak was raised as if there's a strong gust of wind, although there's none there.

Beast Boy look at him in blank expression. "What? You know you-" Beast Boy never finished his sentence.

"ENOUGH!" Raven screamed at top of her lungs, not surprised if the whole galaxy could hear her. Black energy that surrounds her exploded, making everyone in that room fell silent, dumbstrucked, including Silkie. All four, scratch that, five with Silkie, looked at her with great fear, eyes widened. All of them was trembling before her. Beast Boy and Cyborg's were sweating hard, their feet felt very wobbly, they feel like they will fall at any time.

Raven, still engulfed in dark energies, levitated towards the now shaking Beast Boy and Cyborg, and gave them a death glare. Even irons and metals will melt with that kind of glare.

"W-w-wh-we g-got i-it."

The two said in unison while stuttering. It was then Raven's energy got down, returning her normal self. She lifted her legs and meditated. But before she could chant any word, the tower's alarm rang, indicating troubles in the city. She sigh in frustation.

'Why couldn't it be just a normal day? Just a single day without troubles and noises? ' Was it too much to ask? Perhaps.

Robin picked up his cape and wore it. "Sorry, Raven. That meditate of yours will have to wait." He beckoned them to leave.

"Titans, Go!"

***Look for "Okami green imps" in Google**

**Yeah, I know, it's crap. Anyways, I'll do my best to improve it. Just leave reviews, the button down there. You dunno how much they helps :) Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Mysterious Swordman

**Hi again! So, I don't have much to say.. Fighting scenes are the hardest to write and I'm fully inexperienced in writing, and I may and will make errors so please forgive me :)**

**And also I want to thanks La Titancita and Maihowl for favoriting and followed this. Domoo Arigatoo Gozaimasu :D**

"Where are we going again?"

Raven flew side by side with Starfire in method of catching up with the T-Car and the R-Cycle. No big deal on that, though. Cyborg whistled a few tunes before look back at his beeping arm for the last time to make certain of their destination.

"The Town Park. Signal's comin' from right there." A sound of a heavy breath of a dog was heard next to him. Beast Boy, now a hound, had stuck his head out of the car's window. His tongue out of his mouth, saliva splattered here and there, dirtied Cyborg's 'Babe'.

"Oy, B! Get in or you'll lose your head! I just clean this baby, man! You'll have to wash it when we got back. No buts!"

Beast Boy morphed back into human and did exactly as Cyborg told him to. He crossed his arm in irritant with a grumble about "party-ruiner", dedicated to the robot man. Robin just shook his head under the helmet.

The sound of 'vroom' from two of the vehicles were disturbed when suddenly, the earth shook and rumbled, forcing the five to stop. A terrible, ear-deafening roar followed soon afterward.

"What in the name of Vlabborgandth was that?" You know which one who asked that.

"One thing I was certain that it's not my stomach." Cy rubbed his steel belly, figuring that he already ate just before they left.

"Hold it."

Robin beckoned the girls to land, Beast Boy and Cyborg joined them.

Raven looked around to spot something that's suspicious, but find none.

Out of a sudden, her body felt tickled in a strange way and a chill ran down her spine. And it's not some kind of ticklish when a bug got it's way into you shirt. She closed her eyes and began scanning.

Dark magic.

In an enormous amount, much stronger and sinister than her's.

The Boy Wonder, on the other side, was busy checking by what he found. A paw print. And a large one at that.

"You think a dog made it? It really resembles a canine's paw."

"Yea, but that's too large for a dog, man. Must be a bear." Cyborg added.

"Perhaps the Gnunkdarian of Domerout has something to do with this?" Starfire asked innocently and smiled as broad as she could. Everyone exchanged glares, shaking their head one by one in nescience of what might the young Tamaranian was talking about.

"You have any idea, Raven?"

No answer.

He turned his gaze to Raven, who is now hung her head, the hood covered her pale face and a dim black aura surrounded her. Did she wanna throw up or something?

"Raven?"

She muttered something in reply, like a soft whisper. It's too low for him to hear.

"What?"

"Something's coming."

Before Robin could ask anymore questions, he heard Starfire shouted out his name, telling him to move out of the way.

A guitar was homing in for him in lightning speed, spinning in the air. Thankfully, he back flipped quick enough to evade it, but it doesn't stop there. Once the guitar missed it's target, it turned it's direction and home back again at Robin, acting like a boomerang. Again, he evaded it easily.

The guitar keeps moving forward until someone, or _something _red, grabbed it by the handle. A Red Imp*. It rested the guitar in his back and started to shriek out loud, which made the Titans covered their ears.

The ground suddenly cracked, and one sickly-yellow colored creature, similar to the red one but much bigger, popped out from the beneath the earth, carrying a Kendama# on it's back. Another kind of Imp, Yellow Imp*. Two more of those Red Imps leaped from the hole they made. They all wore paper mask with kanji written in it, the red ones' kanji seems different from the yellow one.

All of them started to walk in four feet, and circled the five with lust to kill and eyes lingered with anger.

"Dude, give 'em some pity. They're three, we're five. Totally no fair." Still have times to joke, eh, BB?

As he spoke, the Yellow Imp held the Kendama in front of it and started pummeling it. After a few hits, the creature put all it's strength into the last one and a mighty shockwave loomed towards the five, destroying everything in it's path. As if her cue, Raven's eye glowed black and a black barrier appeared in front of them, blocking the shockwave away when it's just inches to hit. The yellow creature stamped it's feet on the ground in frustration.

"Um.. Fair enough?" Beast Boy's face turned grim.

Seeing their chances, each of the Titans aimed for the red creatures, or Imps, and start assaulting.

"I'll take on the fat one." Raven said with a smirk on her face

She simply set her palm straight forward and cried "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" before a few debris covered in black aura obediently floated beside her, pin-pointing at the Yellow Imp. The debris shot forward in a bullet speed and a strong gust of wind brushed her cloak violently as soon as she focused all her mind and closed her palm.

As it's halfway, one of the Red Imp blocked the debris with it's guitar. And the debris just shattered into million pieces.

"Two it is, then."

Raven's arm reached the sky and an electrical pole went flying towards the Red Imp. Again, to her utter shock and dismay, the Red Imp slashed the pole in two, and there's no scratch left, proving that the guitar is way beyond powerful.

'This might take a while.'

Let's switch to Beast Boy. He is now a Brown Bear, or in this case, a green Bear, focusing on one Red Imp. It's guitar is held in front, Beast Boy clawed wildly and repeatedly in offense but leaves no damage AT ALL. Not even the slightest mark. The Imp then whacked Beast Boy out with it's instrument, sending him flying and came crashing at a brick wall and destroying it.

Robin had tried to 'kung-fu' the guitar on his target but to no avail, just like the others.

Seeing no results in the fight, they all re-grouped and started to think of a strategy.

"Anyone succeed destroying their guitars?"

"Nope. Those things are highly durable."

"Not even close. My powers don't work."

"Nuh-uh. I think I don't need to cut my nail for a few... Years... Again..."

"It is most impossible to destroy, yes?"

"Nothing's impossible! Try attacking from beh-"

_Boom!_

A huge shockwave, stronger than last time, swept clean the juveniles and sent them tumbled down in the most painful way. The streets also got no less damage. The Imps didn't gave the Titans to attack back.

Everyone received a small gash and cut from the blow, and could hardly make it to stand up. The Red Imps had surrounded them, but quickly stepped aside when the Yellow Imp moved forward and prepare for the next and last, most powerful attack. All five tried to get back on two feet, but can't even move one muscle. Raven knew exactly what this is. It's a spell. A powerful paralyzing spell. They could do nothing right now. Not being able to move or surrendering is now her least-favorite word besides Beast Boy and Chickens.

The Imp pounded a few times and raised the pummeling stick as high as it could to end the Titan's lives for the finale.

But the next thing it knew was... The Kendama... It's in pieces, with a sword stuck in the ground where the Kendama was. The attack was mute and it happened in a flash, no one heard it or seen it coming. The Yellow Imp turned quizzically to it's fellow Imps. One of the Imp is shrieking with fear, pointing at a direction.

Once Raven took a good look to where that thing is pointing, she saw a shadow. As it got closer, the shadow revealed that it was a man in a dark blue robe. He's pretty short for a 'man'.

Nonetheless, a sword came out from the robe as he pulled it and held it in front of him.

All Imps were in battle position already, except for the Red Imp who was pointing earlier. It was shaking furiously and stood way behind the others.

The man's palm were wide-opened, they're pointed at the lying Titans when he said:

"By the name of light and nature, I unbind you!"

His palm emanated a bright white light and before they knew it, the Titans felt relieved from the pressure of the spell.

Once she can move, Raven paid a real close attention to the man's eyes. They were bright blue, as clear as the sky but it seems to be filled with sorrow. The man, does the same, gazing right to Raven's indigo eyes. A glint of sadness flashed his eyes and then it's gone.

He pay no more attention to the Titans and sped forward towards the gathering Imps. The Yellow Imp jumped high, intending to smash the man. With no sweat, he slashed his sword in the air with one fast motion and the Imp bursted into flower petals. When it landed, a giant flower suddenly bloomed from underground, making some kind of graveyard. All Red Imps gasped in disbelief and horror.

He calmly twirled his swords and stepped slowly closer. With one step taken, the Imps stepped back hastily. All of them held their instrument in front in defense.

_Slash!_

The man dashed and slashed through the guitars, splitting them in two and made the Imps panicked to death. He threw his sword at one of them, landing right in the head and instantly killing it. The other one tried to make a run for it and what's more, the hooded figure doesn't do a thing about it.

_One step..._

_Two step..._

_Three step..._

_Four step..._

_Five step..._

Another large creature assaulted the Imp, pouncing within seconds.

_Crack!_

And the Red Imp's head were gone. Like always, it bloomed into a flower.

The Titans' mouth were dropped low on the floor, even Robin's by the 'awesomeness' they just witnessed.

The creature padded slowly towards the man. Upon closer inspection, the creature has four muscular legs, fur as white as the purest snow can be, and a long, furry, swishing tail.

A white wolf, in a size of an ox. With the same eye color as the hooded man. And... The beast wore a bandanna around it's neck. A sky blue bandanna, matching it's eyes perfectly.

The man picked up his stuck-on-the-ground sword and approached the remaining, shivering Imp. The Imp was dripping with sweats, which seems weird. The hooded man set his boot on the Imp and pushed it's rough chest, not surprised if there's any bone that'll cracked. He aimed his sword at the neck of the foul creature and narrowed his eyes with complete but quite rage.

"Tell your mistress there's no point chasing me around with her goofy minions let alone making a mess in a town."

His stare, his intimidating deep voice, and the double-sword was more than enough to make the Imp wet itself.

"I'll spare you this time. If I see your face in these parts again I will make sure you won't rest in peace in your afterlife."

"I-I got it.. Got it... Please... Let... Me... Go..." The Imp said while struggling to breath the precious air. Yes, it just talked.

The man then lifted his feet and let the Imp ran hotfoot-ly away, disappearing into the hole where it came from, freeing it.

Once he turned, the large wolf was already in front of him. Raven expected the wolf to assault the man, but no. The wolf instead nuzzled the man with affection and lie down next to him. It's eyes then fixed to Raven's. That sharp look sent the Mistress of Magic an eerie feeling. Not everyday you got a gigantic, killing-machine wolf staring at you, you know.

The Titans stood back up and swept the dusts from their shoulder. The hooded man approached them with the wolf close behind.

"Um.. Thank you for the help... Uh..." Robin scratch the back of his neck, even though it's not itchy. Feeling a little bit uneasy.

The man unhooded himself and all five jaws were once again agape, even impossibly lower.

What appears to be a very skilled swordman is an extremely young girl, make it swordwoman then, with midnight black hair and a sweet face.

"Call me Hira." She smiled.

**NOTE: For you who is unfamiliar to the game Okami, if there's any (*) mark after a word, you can find it in the Okami Wikia for more details and infos. **

**That game is EPIC ._.**

**Anyways, thx 4 reading, please reviews if you have the time and sayonara!**


End file.
